Talk:Sacred Guardian Layhal/@comment-26361493-20170427113132/@comment-26361493-20170429123628
@Ghost of Anon The buffs that were applicable to your Unit right now might have some extra role in BB and SBB that makes them OP in 7* and yes I know you might not gonna like that OP-ness because it broke the standard of OE should be in the first place to have at least 3 to 4 on BB and 4 on SBB, but I have my own reasoning too in here. LS: Your LS can be categorized as tragic as I just said before because it has no whatsoever to boost but only a mere of BC and HC DC, it can be called as the most useless ever LS to be created in the hard content... Thus what makes her must be great at least is to have a great BB/SBB/UBB to make for the useless LS, trust me no one is ever gonna use that LS. ES: Since it was applicable to self by default as it was said in many ES do as self-applied except Holia and Regil, you don't have to use a certain type to make sure it was boosted to herself, unless if the amounts of boosted status is weird and unnatural like Holia and Regil does in the first place which is only +10%, you can use in the description to tell that it's applicable to all allies or not. BB: You were at least have 5 buffs by 1 buff as the damaging purpose which the hits in here making it 4 buffs on BB, the reason is very simple... Look at Griff or Allanon case, as you can see what Allanon does have in LS was too OP even for 7* era while your LS wasn't even that close to Allanon, as I just said it was very useless. Griff might have a good LS like Allanon but sadly he can only boost HP and ATK in his case, but what was lack from Griff can be covered with Critical and BC Fill when Critical which is unique in his own ways, in BB Griff has a fundamental of 4 buffs and 1 buff as the damaging purpose which what you have too, but what he have in ES makes up the buff in BB to become 5 buff and it's very great. Your ES is in here must use a certain huge BC and HC collected amounts while Griff wasn't, so the winner was totally going to Griff because it doesn't have any requirements whatsoever, remember, ES that has requirements are bound to be less useful than the one who was static. This is why your BB makes up for the lack of efforts of LS and ES so it can become like this. SBB: As I said, even though the idea of using Boosting REC through BB are great, it can open up more variety situation of improvements to SBB and UBB at the same time. Why did I tell you to have Boost ATK and DEF? Because what you have in BB and UBB before you change it was already on the right path. ES + BB + SBB + UBB = Perfect Combination, remember Zenia? Zenia was a queen of hits and to make it like that she combines LS + ES + SBB + UBB to have at least 9 - 10 hits on 1 hit, yours are a self-boosting status combination. With 120% + 80% + 200% = 400% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC. Long the LE right now have the same abilities as you do but more powerful as it can help him through the roof of the top of the mountain. He combine LS + BB + SBB + UBB, 60% + 170% + 130% + 400% + 200% = 960% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC for himself and yours didn't even touch OP-ness, your buffs right now is mediocre in OE era so it's still safe to call it like that. You SBB and BB might be great it makes up the loss of LS and ES greatly but for yourselves. UBB: The UBB I already tidying it up, +5% to 1 BC and HC collected was kinda a poor planning because it don't have any explanation for it, thus I make it more understandable by giving it the certain amounts of maximum that they can take to BC and HC because if it doesn't like yours, it will be utterly broken even for 1 turn. Let's do some calculation: +5% = 1 BC, UBB produces 50 - 70 BC, meaning 70 BC X 5 = 350% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC and this isn't without the other buffs. Imagine if we got at least 100 BC, the calculation would be 100 BC X 5 = 500% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC. This is by far defeat the OE buffs greatly. The buffs that they had right now and the highest is 400% and yours is around 500%? Even for 7* era the amount should be 200%, Note: HC is very low to be dropped in any certain possible scenario. 1 HC can heal about 4K or more like normal HoT, when you said to me that you're still doing the same amount of drop like BC, it still too much even if you tone it down a little bit it's still not realistic. While yours aren't that great for it, ad least your were like a hybrid between BB Managements, Healer HC DC, and Nuker (Status Self-Boost).